


Haunted

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ghosts, Jehanparnasse Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: Jehan and Montparnasse move into a haunted apartment and have to deal with a homophobic asshole of a ghost





	Haunted

Jehan and Montparnasse had been living together for almost a year, and their apartment, which was originally meant for only one person to live in, was becoming too small for all of their things. Reluctantly, they decided to move out and get a bigger place to live. They’d packed up all their belongings and loaded them into three cars (Jehan’s, Mont’s, and Combeferre’s). Once they arrived at the new apartment, Jehan, having always been sensitive to the paranormal, immediately sensed another presence.  
“Montparnasse, we’re not alone here,” Jehan whispered.  
“What do you mean, Little Bird?” Mont asked them.  
“There’s a spirit here, I can feel it,” They told Montparnasse.  
“Do you want to leave?”  
“No, not yet, I can’t feel if they’re friendly or not.”  
The answer was decidedly not, and the two of them found this out as dishes started flying out of the cabinets and shattering against the wall, barely missing their heads.  
Jehan shrieked and Mont pulled them down to the floor, nearly throwing himself on top of them.   
“Are you okay, Little Bird? Did anything hit you?” Montparnasse kissed into their hair.  
“I’m okay, Monty,” Jehan shook slightly, “Get my spirit board; I’m going to try to talk to them.”  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Jehan,” Mont told them, “Whoever it is seems to loathe us.”  
“Exactly, and I’m going to find out why,” Jehan nodded and got up off the floor.  
Mont got up and got Jehan’s spirit board from the box of “Jehan’s paranormal and magical shit.”  
Jehan unfolded the board and laid it flat on the floor, once they finished burning some sage and lighting candles all around the apartment.  
Montparnasse sat close to them and held one of their hands.  
“Who are you?” Jehan asked the spirit.  
No response.  
“Why did you throw that stuff at us?” They asked.  
G-E-T…O-U-T, was spelled on the board in front of them.  
“We live here now, why don’t you want us here?”  
M-I-N-E…I…L-I-V-E…H-E-R-E.  
“The three of us can live here together, can we not?” Jehan asked hopefully.  
NO.  
“Why not?”  
No response.  
“Are you still there?”  
YES.  
“Why won’t you answer my question?”  
No response.  
“What’s your name?”  
A-N-D-R-E-W.  
“Andrew, we don’t mean you any harm, I want you to know that.”  
L-E-A-V-E.  
“No, we’re not going to do that, we live here now,” Jehan told him.  
I…W-I-L-L…K-I-L-L…Y-O-U…B-O-T-H.  
“If you try, then I will have no choice but to remove you from this place,” Jehan threatened, “We can live here together, or you can be removed, those are your choices.”  
No response.  
“Are you still there?”  
No response.  
As Jehan was about to ask another question, all the candles blew out at once and a cold breeze swept through the apartment.  
“We should spend the night somewhere else,” Montparnasse whispered.  
“No, if we back down he’ll never leave us alone.”  
“Jehan, he wants us dead just for being here,” Mont argued.  
“And I can make him leave if he tries anything, trust me please?” Jehan gave Montparnasse their famous puppy eyes.  
Mont sighed, “Alright, I trust you,” he kissed their cheek, “Stop it with those damn puppy eyes, it isn’t fair.”  
Jehan giggled, “They’re my secret weapon, Monty.”  
“Let’s get ready for bed, Little Bird,” Mont smiled and helped them off the floor.  
Jehan stood up and snuggled into Mont’s arms, “Carry me.”  
“Alright, little cutie,” Mont laughed softly and picked them up and carried them to bed.  
Jehan curled up in his arms, “Comfy Monty,” they mumbled happily.   
Once in the bedroom, Jehan made sure they had anything necessary to remove a spirit, right next to them on their nightstand.  
“Are you sure we should stay here tonight, Jehan?” Mont asked them as he climbed into bed beside his lover.  
“I’m sure,” Jehan nodded, “Hand me my laptop, Chaton?”  
Mont handed it over.  
Jehan typed their address and the ghost’s first name into the search bar, “Dear gods…I know why he hates us.”  
“Why, love?” Mont asked, looking at the screen.  
“He ran a hate group; he was given the death penalty for organizing the mass murder of a group like Les Amis in the 1970s,” Jehan read the article, “It says he plead guilty in court and said that they all deserved it for, ‘Living in sin and/or supporting those who do.’”  
Mont frowned, “Fucking hell, maybe we should leave…”  
“No, he’s going to leave, not us. First thing tomorrow he’s gone,” Jehan shut their laptop angrily and put it aside curing up close to Montparnasse, “He isn’t going to win again.”  
“Kick his ghostly ass, babe,” Montparnasse kissed their forehead.   
Jehan giggled softly, “I love you.”  
“Love you, too, Little Bird,” Mont smiled, “Go to sleep.”  
Jehan nodded off within a few minutes, followed shortly after by Montparnasse.   
When Jehan woke up the next morning, they could no longer feel the spirit’s presence in the apartment. They quickly shook Montparnasse awake, “Monty, wake up; I can’t feel the ghost anymore.”  
Mont woke up, “What? He left?” he asked tiredly.  
Jehan looked around and nodded, “I have to get to work, love, it’s late.”  
“I’ll walk you, just in case his ghostliness shows up,” Mont got out of bed and got dressed.  
Jehan nodded as they dressed and pulled their hair into a braid.  
“Ready, Little Bird?” Mont asked, pecking their cheek.  
“Yes I am, Chaton,” Jehan smiled and took his hand.  
Montparnasse walked them to their flower shop for work, “Want me to stick around today, my lovely?”  
“I can handle the ghost on my own, Monty,” Jehan giggled, “I’ll see you tonight for dinner.”  
“Sell lots of flowers, baby, I’ll bring you some lunch later on,” Mont smiled and kissed them softly before walking out of the shop.  
Jehan grinned and got to work on the arrangements and bouquets being picked up that day.   
About five minutes before Jehan was expecting Montparnasse, they started towards the bathroom to wash the soil off their hands. When they came back out, they noticed a plant had moved a little, and started feeling like maybe they weren’t alone in there. They went to move the plant back, nervously, and all of a sudden a vine wrapped around their neck tightly. Jehan gasped for air, but couldn’t get any, and grabbed at the vine trying to pull it off.   
Montparnasse walked into the shop; “Jehan, I’ve brought lunch!” he called.  
“H-Help,” Jehan managed quietly, as their vision started blacking out, and they were pulled to the floor.  
Montparnasse heard something fall in the back and ran to them, “Jehan!”  
Jehan’s face was purple and they were nearly unconscious.  
Mont tried to cut the vine away but it was too thick for his pocket knife, he then tried to use Jehan’s gardening shears, but the vine wouldn’t budge. Once it was clear that the vine wasn’t coming off, Mont ran and got all of Jehan’s ghost removal items and started the ritual.   
Jehan kept struggling against the vine, which only seemed to tighten as Montparnasse continued the spell. They passed out and went limp.  
After about three more minutes, every lightbulb in the shop was shattered and there was broken glass and dirt everywhere, but Mont finished the ritual and the vine loosened and shrunk back into its plant.  
Montparnasse rushed to Jehan and pulled them into his arms, “Jehan! Jehan wake up! Please, please, wake up, my sweet Little Bird! Please!” he was on the verge of tears, “Don’t leave me, please!”  
Jehan gasped as they came to and coughed, curling into Mont’s chest.  
Montparnasse sighed in relief as tears rolled down his cheeks, “Hey, I’ve got you, I’m here, my Little Bird,” he whispered and stroked Jehan’s hair softly, “You’re safe.”  
“I n-need to get him out,” Jehan coughed.  
“He’s gone, I got rid of him, he’ll never hurt you again, my sweet bird,” Montparnasse held them close and comforted them gently.  
“My hero,” Jehan smiled a bit weakly.  
Mont picked them up, “Come on, you’re closing up early and relaxing, we’ll eat lunch at home, my love.”  
“But the orders…” Jehan attempted to protest.  
“I’ll do them, okay? Let’s get you home,” Mont smiled and carried them home, where the two of them would never be bothered by angry spirits ever again, they were all too scared of Montparnasse.


End file.
